hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Bedelia Du Maurier
Bedelia Du Maurier is Hannibal Lecter's psychiatrist and colleague. Appearances Season 1 Bedelia retired from her profession after Neal Frank, a former patient, supposedly "swallowed his tongue" while trying to strangle her (it is implied in a conversation between her and Lecter that he was the one who killed the patient). She took responsibility for his actions but has not taken responsibility for his death. Season 2 In Sakizuki, Bedelia visits Hannibal's office to inform him she is no longer capable of being his psychiatrist. Feeling threatened by Hannibal, she leaves unscathed. Before disappearing, she visits Will Graham in the psychiatric hospital and tells him quite plainly, she believes his truths about Hannibal's real mannerisms. Hannibal visits her home that evening, but she has already gone, leaving only a bottle of perfume behind. In Tome-wan, Bedelia is tracked down by the FBI to talk to Will and provide anything that can help catch Hannibal. She warns Will that Hannibal isn't easily tricked and could well be letting Will and the others believe that they will be able to catch him. She later reveals to Jack that she indeed was the one to kill her patient. She then explains like many others she was persuaded and under Hannibal's influence to do so. She is last seen in Mizumono. In the post credits scene, On the plane, Bedelia is with Hannibal, a waitress is offering drinks to the passengers, but she declines the offer. She and Hannibal exchange smiles. Between Season 2 - Season 3 After her meeting with Jack Crawford, Bedelia Du Maurier returns home where she meets Hannibal in the shower. Season 3 Bedelia and Hannibal are talking because Hannibal has to leave Italy and cannot come back for a long time. She has packed Hannibal's bag telling him that this is where they leave each other. She is aware that Hannibal plans to eat her, but not hastily ("Dolce"). In The Wrath of the Lamb, in a post-credits scene, Du Maurier sits at a table set for three, her own left leg severed, cooked and prepared as an entrée. Victims *Neal Frank - Shoved his tongue down his throat after he had a seizure caused by Hannibal Lecter. (And the Woman Clothed In Sun) *Anthony Dimmond - By proxy, manipulated Hannibal Lecter to beat and snap his neck. (Antipasto) *Sogliato - Removed an ice pick jammed into his brain by Hannibal Lecter. (Secondo) Quotes *"I don't discuss patients with my psychiatrist friends. Especially since I only have one patient who chose to ignore my retirement."(to Lecter) *"Hannibal, I'm your psychiatrist. You're not mine." *"I'm not the only psychiatrist attacked by a patient."(to Lecter) *"It's easy to understand why you retired after you were attacked."(Lecter) *"You cannot function as an agent of friendship for a man who is disconnected from the concept ...as a man who is disconnected from the concept." *"I can only help Hannibal if I'm feeling secure...emotionally. I'm not feeling secure right now, so I am recusing myself from the situation." (to Crawford) *"I've had to draw a conclusion based on what I glimpsed through the stitching of the person suit that you wear. And the conclusion I've drawn is that you are dangerous."(to Lecter) * "The traumatized are unpredictable because we know we can survive." (to Will) * "Every person has an intrinsic responsibility for their own life." * "You may make a meal of me yet, Hannibal... but not today" (To Lecter) Relationships *Bedelia and Hannibal *Bedelia and Will Trivia *In the Savoureux DVD commentary it is revealed the role of Du Maurier was originally conceived for an older actress, with in mind. However, Lansbury's schedule did not permit her involvement with the series, and the role was rewritten for a younger actress. *The character's name is a composite of the titular character in a 1945 novel about a woman who may have murdered her husbands in a serial fashion, and the author , who wrote and a number of other suspense tales adapted by . Navigational Category:Doctors Category:Hannibal's Proxies Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Main Characters Category:Murderers Category:Characters (Hannibal TV series)